If The Shoe Really Does Fit
by WarpedMinded
Summary: Season 4, Episode 12 'If the Shoe Fits'. This is Xena's version of 'Cinderella'. When Tyrella and her Fairy Godsister get together in the end. F/F Femslash


**Title**- If The Shoe Really Does Fit...**  
Author**- WarpedMinded or WarpedMindedYaoi**  
Pairing-** Tyrella/Fairy Godsister, and Xena/Gabrielle**  
Rating**- M  
**Warnings-** Femslash (f/f), slight AU, Cinderella/Tyrella!verse, Oral  
**Disclaimer-** I do not own Xena the Warrior Princess, nor do I make any profit from it. This is just me having a good time writing, and giving people what they want.  
**Author Notes-** This is a fic based on the episode 'If the Shoe Fits' Season 4 Episode 12. This is Xena's version of 'Cinderella'. Where she was Tyrella, and Gabby was her Fairy Godsister. _(Remember, there was 4 versions of it. Gabby's, Aphrodite's, Xena's, and Joxers.) _ I also have a lot of excerpts from the episode. You will be able to tell which ones, if you saw it.

* * *

"Tyrella!" screamed Wicked Stepmother, and her two Evil Stepsisters. They were wearing too gaudy, too bright, too small, and just too much clothing for those cruel witches to wear. "What have you been doing all morning?"

When Tyrella stepped into the room there was a look of indignation on her face and she said lightly, "Well let's see, I, uh, fought a warlord, saved a village, and a burning wagon full of orphans." She felt like strangling the hags with their long ratty hair and feed them to the pigs. Those thoughts were gone when the Prince walked into their home.

"I'm looking to wed the woman who fits this shoe." The Prince smiled slightly, even though he had a huge look of distaste on his face when saw the three...women standing in front of him.

When the three ugly women tried to take the shoe, he yanked it away and walked towards Tyrella, "How about...you. Would you care to try it on? If it fits, I can promise you a happy ending."

Tyrella used her sword and took the shoe out of the Prince's hand, and held it up. "Well, know what Prince? You seem like a real nice fella, so I am gonna make this nice and simple for ya. I don't need you or a fairy gods mother, or anyone else to give me a happy ending. That's something I'll get, or I won't get all by my lonesome. So I suggest you peddle the shoe someplace else."

The man looked a confused, and aghast, as the beauty poked him in the behind with her sword, "Ouch! That's the royal bottom!" But left the small cottage anyways.

Step Mother sniffled and looked at her daughters, "So the Prince won't be marrying either of you beauties? Well...If we can't get to his crown jewels that way," 'She' leaned down and picked up a sword with her daughters, "I guess we will just have to...cut an' run! Ahahahaha!" The Step Mother and Step Sisters ran out of the cottage laughing, leaving Tyrella alone.

There was a flash of light, making Tyrella wince, and turn her head away.

"La lalala. Tyrella?...Tyrella, oh!" A sweet voice called out, and let out a soft exclamation at the site of the beautiful brunette in from of her. The smaller perky blonde smiled brightly and curtsied at the young woman in the ragged dress. "Your Step Mother and Step Sisters are going to rob the Prince of his crown jewels, you have to go save him."

"I'm on it." Tyrella went to turn away, when the pretty woman spoke.

"I'm your Fairy Godsister, don't you need my help?"

The brunette thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, you can come help me fight them."

"It will be my pleasure."

Tyrella fought alongside her Fairy Godsister. Finally at the end they realized that the person pretending to be her Evil Step Mother was really a man.

"You did good. By the way, what's your real name?" Tyrella asked as she put an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"You can call me Nell, your own special Fairy Godsister."

"Well, Nell. How about you and me go home, I can cook a mean chicken and vegetable stew."

"Oh...you want me to stay with you?" Nell asked softly, never thinking that she would be wanted. "I...I would love to stay with you."

Tyrella grinned and lead the sweet Nell to the cottage, and started making the stew for them.

* * *

After a few days of Tyrella and Nell living together, the Prince showed up.

"Ladies." He bowed his head. "I come here to give you a reward for saving me. And you have to accept it, for I will not take no for an answer." He held out a large container, and handed it over to Tyrella, who set it onto the table.

"Thank you. We would have saved you even if there wasn't a reward." Nell smiled, "Would you like to stay for supper? We are having roast and potatoes."

The Prince smiled but shook his head, "Maybe another time. I should be going, but I might take you up on that offer in the near future. I really do hope you enjoy your gift." He left without another word.

Tyrella did a little shrug and opened the container, gasping at what was inside. Nell looked over and nearly fainted.

A huge pile of gold, with a slightly smaller container filled with rich delicacies that they could never afford. "Oh my..." Nell covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

"Looks like that Prince is really a nice man." And Nell nodded.

* * *

It was months before one of them got the courage to start flirting with the other. Surprisingly it was Nell that started, since she knew that Tyrella had a crush on her.

"You're a beauty to see every morning." Nell blushed as she said it softly to Tyrella when she stepped out of her room and saw the brunette making a big breakfast for them.

"Nah, you're just saying that cause I am making your favorite breakfast foods." Tyrella teased, a bright smile on her face.

Nell giggled and walked over to Tyrella and shyly kissed her cheek. "You're such a great friend. And, I want you as more than just a friend. I want you as my soul mate."

"I don't know..."

"Oh hush up." Nell grunted as she grabbed Tyrella and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Tyrella whimpered and lifted Nell up, making the blonde wrap her legs around the brunette's waist.

"You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen." The blonde gasped, rocking her hips. "I want to make love to you."

"Not before I make you quiver with desire first." Tyrella chuckled as she walked into the bedroom and practically threw Nell onto the bed, making the blonde giggle. Her sleeping garments were stripped off her, and Tyrella took off her own clothes, leaving both of them naked.

Nell reached up and teased one of the brunette's dark pink nipples. "You're the most amazing piece of art."

Tyrella gasped, reaching down and tugging Nell so she was lying back, and her thighs spread wide. "I'm gonna eat you up." And with that, she bent down and ran her tongue down the pale blonde's breasts, and down past her belly button.

****sex scene removed**  
**

Gabrielle's jaw was dropped, sweat beading on her forehead as she listened to Xena tell her the rest of the Fairy Tale. "Whoa. I love this ending way more than the original version." She giggled and pounced on Xena, kissing her tenderly. "I love you Xena. My own special soul mate."

"You're my light, Gabrielle. I will never let you go." Xena pressed a light kiss to Gabby's temple. "How about we make a few Fairy Tale stories of our own?" She waggled her brows jokingly.

* * *

**THE END**

_Read & Review_

**Ending Note**- Just ask if you want the sex scene. Make sure to leave your email, with spaces. I will send a link to the full version as soon as I can.


End file.
